


The Yellow Pillow

by NotSoHot01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Yellow Pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHot01/pseuds/NotSoHot01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla steals Laura's yellow pillow - even though Laura takes it back each time. But how it all started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Pillow

It started out innocently.  
Carmilla couldn’t fall asleep. She’s been up for what felt like hours, turning over in her bed - trying to find the right position. With each passing minute she was getting more and more frustrated. After few more fails she finally gave up and let out a sigh of frustration.  
In times like this she wish she could fall asleep as easily as Laura who usually drifted to sleep right after her head touched the pillow.  
She slightly turned her head so she could look at her.  
The girl was laying on her left side - facing her. Her long blond hair was loosely scattered on the pillow, however a few strands were falling on her forehead. A little smile appeared on her lips almost as if she knew that Carmilla was watching her.  
The vampire sighed again and looked up at the celling.  
How is it possible for a human to have such a power over her? How a clumsy, innocent and annoying teenager can make her feel all the things that she hasn’t in centuries?  
She doesn’t know the answers. Does she really need them?  
Carmilla usually spends most of her sleepless nights like this : turning over in bed, watching Laura as she was sleeping and thinking way too much - easily getting a headache from that last one.  
The silence that filled the room was broken by a low moan. Carmilla quickly looked over at her roommate. The blond mumbled something, wrinkled her nose and turned around - knocking her yellow pillow to the ground.  
Carmilla sat up not lowering her eyes from Laura - observing her for few seconds, making sure that she wasn’t having another nightmare. After a while the only sound that was heard in the room was Laura’s little snoring.  
Carmilla couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her lips - Laura’s snoring was adorable. It was her favourite sound - right after Laura’s laugh. Still she’ll never admit it.  
The vampire’s eyes focused on the yellow pillow laying on the ground. Without making any noise she stood up and picked it - intending to put it on it’s previous place.  
The pillow was extremely soft under her long fingers. Without hesitation she put it closer to her nose and slowly breathed in. It smelled just like Laura. She sighed for the third time and closed her eyes - ”Look what you’ve done to me, cupcake” - she whispered quietly not to wake her up.  
She quickly got back under the covers - face buried down in the pillow, breathing in Laura’s scent. With each time it was getting more and more intense.  
She finally found the cure for her insomnia.  
It was Laura.


End file.
